Sealed With A Kiss
by valjanex
Summary: Quinn starts leaving notes in Rachel's locker, unsigned, to make Rachel feel better after all the bullying. Rachel started to crush on the note giver, and Quinn just might start to realize her repressed feeling for the brunette. Faberry. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**_1  
><em>**

Rachel remembers the first time she opened her locker to find an encouraging note with no signature. She had just gotten out of a particularly gruesome glee club meeting, walking slowly and taking even breaths so she wouldn't let the unshed tears fall from her eyelashes. Though it was stupid to think so, Rachel had been under the impression that the fellow glee clubbers were _finally _taking a genuine liking towards the brunette. She had been proven wrong though, and again had been let down, and again reminded that people never stuck around in her life. So needless to say, when she opened her locker to find a small, folded up piece of pink paper Rachel was confused. And intrigued.

She had taken many glances around her, almost already hearing one of the Cheerio's mocking laughter or the sting of a slushie hitting her right in the face. It would've just fit in quite perfectly given how the rest of Rachel's afternoon had gone so far. After making absolutely sure that yes, the hallway was most definitely as vacant as she thought it was, she bent down and delicately picked up the folded up pink mystery. Biting her lip in anticipation, she unfolded it to find three words written in nice, printed hand writing that looked like it belonged to a girl: _Stay strong, Rachel! _

And that's when the tears made their way in trails down her cheeks. In that one second, she felt so grateful and so wanted that she had no other choice but to shed happy tears. She couldn't express how much she had needed to see those words right then. Rachel smiled and studied the handwriting again, hoping she'd recognize who the handwriting belonged to so she could write a thank you note in return, but came up blank. Who on earth could it possibly be?

Rachel would love to say the note had come from her on and off again love interest, Finn Hudson, but she knew that was impossible for many reasons. One, the handwriting was way too girly to belong to Finn. Two, that would just be way too considerate of Finn. Sure, the boy was definitely kind some times, but a lot of the time he was just an insecure wreck who valued what every one else thought of him too much to ever stick up for his outcast of a girlfriend. But it had to be someone she knew fairly well if they had known that Rachel had been having a less than spectacular day.

Rachel would be lying if she said she wasn't dying with curiosity. But for now she decided to let it remain a mystery and just accept it. For now, anyway.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray wasn't sure when she decided she would slip a note in Rachel Berry's locker, the idea had just sort of came to her. She had been sitting in her normal spot in the glee club room, staring lazily off into space while she waited for Mr. Schue to arrive for practice, when the bullying started up.<p>

It started out quietly, barely a whisper, but enough to peak Quinn's attention. Normally she guessed that she would also be throwing her own cruel remarks about the diva in herself, but lately she had just grown plain sick of it. She didn't know if she was sick of the bullying of Rachel period or if it was the fact that they could at least be a little bit more original - half of the things they directed at the girl were things the blonde had made up herself out of pure boredom and now were the insults were extremely lackluster.

But the thing that really got to Quinn is when she looked up into those expressive eyes. For a minute, she was rendered absolutely speechless by all the emotions shining clearly in them. There were so many of them but there was one that stuck out way more than the others: betrayal.

Quinn gulped and again felt an unbelievable swarm of guilt at the bottom of her stomach that Rachel could only make her feel to that intensity. She knew she would probably never say it out loud to Rachel for her to hear, but Quinn honestly was sorry for all the nasty things she'd done to the singer over the years and even continued to do a little in to this year to heighten her chances of winning the title of prom queen. But she knew now that any chance she had to make amends with the girl was long gone now, especially after how she'd tricked her before Regionals, inspiring the girl's solo ballad _Get it Right. _But even though the idea of any real friendship between the girls were long gone, that still didn't stop her from wanting to do _something. _

But before Quinn even got a chance, the brunette was storming out the door followed by loud laughter from the other members. Hot anger aroused in Quinn. Yes, she was aware that not too long ago that was very much something she would do - and worse - but she didn't want to be that person anymore. She just couldn't be.

"Guys," Brittany Pierce said with a tone full of sadness, "that wasn't very nice."

The latina to her left rolled her eyes and groaned. But when she caught sight of the dancer and saw she wasn't kidding she smiled and placed a hand on her arm. "Relax, B," Santana reassured her with a grin, "I'm sure our little Smurfette will cry, sing some sad Barbra Striesand song or whatever, and get over it just like she always does."

Brittany frowned, obviously disappointed in her too-intimate-to-be-a-best-friend-but-not-girlfriend's reply as she turned her head and whispered, "That doesn't make it okay, San."

Tuning out the rest of her two friends' conversation, she turned to her boyfriend. "I'm going to go use the ladies room," her mouth informed him before her brain could process what she was doing, "if Mr. Schue comes in while I'm gone, make sure to tell him I'm here, 'kay babe?"

Finn smiled and lifted his arm off his girlfriend's shoulder so she could get up. "I'll be waiting."

Quinn winked and got up, her sub-conscious reeling with an idea unknown to herself. She paused as Santana cruelly called out to her back, "Say hola to Man-Hands for me if you see her!"

The blonde gritted her teeth and marched out of the room, determined to accomplish her mission.

At first, Quinn thought she might be going to find Berry and apologize on the club's behalf. But as she mulled that plan over, she realized it wasn't that brilliant considering the ex-Cheerio's captain was probably the last person Berry would want to see right now. But then, what was she doing out here? She obviously wasn't here to use the restroom.

She eventually found herself standing in front of Rachel's locker, a place she could find blind-folded. At times she thought she probably knew the way to the diva's locker better than Santana's or Brittany's._ But that's not for any specific reason, _she reminded herself nervously,_ it's only because her locker's so close to Finn's. _Nodding with self-assurance, she wondered what her sub-conscious was wanting her to do that involved Berry's locker.

Then it came to her: a note. It was brilliant! That way, Rachel would never have to find out it was her and Quinn could sleep better at night knowing that she'd at least brightened one of Berry's days. Not that it bothered her that much, anyway. She fished out a pen and piece of paper from her bag, which no one had realized she'd even brought with her to a simple trip to the restroom. But she wasn't about to complain, because right now it was coming entirely in handy.

But what should she write? What do you write to your arch enemy from as long as you can remember to brighten their bad day? I'm sorry? Life sucks? You're amazing (just the way you are)? No, it was all either too stupid, too predictable, or not meaningful enough. She needed this to be perfect.

She held up the piece of paper against the girl's locker and tapped her foot in thought. Finally, she became satisfied with three simple words: _Stay strong, Rachel! _She smiled and slipped it into the girl's locker and began to walk away, satisfied. A huger part of her than the girl would like to admit wanted to stay and watch Rachel's reaction, but she knew she couldn't. That would just be way too easy to figure out. And she sort of wanted to maybe keep it going a while.

Because really, what's the harm in making Berry feel good about herself every once in a while?

* * *

><p>Rachel entered her home later that day with a noticeable pep in her step. The letter she had received earlier had no doubt lifted her spirits, and thinking about it again just made her curious all over again. What girl would do that for Rachel? Did she even have any girl friends? Shaking her head, she remembers her vow from earlier to just accept it and not question it too much. The task in itself should be easy, but for someone as inquisitive as Rachel Berry, is near impossible.<p>

"Hey, baby girl!" Her daddy greets her as he walks down the hall. He engulfs her in a warm hug and Rachel leans into it. He leans back and takes in his daughter's glowing face. "Why, you look awful happy there, Rach. Did you and Finn make up today?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, Daddy," she sighed deeply, "I already told you that, while in theory it would seem like Finn and I are destined to be together, we are simply incompatible when it comes to love. He's with Quinn Fabray again, remember?"

"Right, of course," her daddy nodded seriously causing Rachel to smile, "Well, then, what's got my daughter so happy? Is it a boy?"

"No, Daddy, no boy. Well not that I'm aware of, anyway. If you must know the reason why my spirits are lifted, Daddy, I will tell you that I received some very kind words on a piece of paper today. Someone stuck it into my locker, but they didn't sign it, unfortunately."

"Uh-oh, our little Rachel has a secret admirer!" He announced loudly causing their starlet to blush profusely.

"Daddy!" Rachel giggled with a wide grin. "It's _not _a secret admirer. It's just someone sending me a very kind note that may or may not have made my day."

Her daddy snickered, "Whatever you say, darling. Do you have any idea who this not secret admirer might be, Rach?"

Rachel shook her head. "Absolutely no idea. It was too girly to be Finn's. But I have no idea what girl would care enough about me to write a note and stick it in my locker. Except maybe Brittany, but that doesn't really seem like the sort of thing she would do, and anyway it's not like we are best friends, so..."

"You never know with people, Rach," her daddy said with a shrug, "Hey, what about that one boy? Uh...Kurt? Didn't he have a friend who came over a few times with him?"

"You mean Mercedes?" Rachel clarified and in reply got an eager nod from her daddy confirming that that was the girl he had been talking about. "Well, I suppose it could be her. We did become some sort-of pretty good friends through Kurt, and she does know where my locker is." Rachel nodded. "Yeah, it could definitely be her."

"Well, there you go! Why don't you try asking her tomorrow at school? You know, subtlely slide it into the conversation. You're dad will be home soon and he can teach you all about that. You know how he finally ended up asking me out on a date for the first time, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy, I know all about it. I've heard you and Daddy reminisce about many times, thank you." Rachel gave her daddy a playful grin to her Daddy, whom in return playfully whacked her with the washcloth he held in his hand.

"Shush, daughter, or I may have to send you off to live with the pigeons!" Her daddy warned her.

Rachel gasped dramatically. "Never!"

He smiled and shook his head, and gazed at the window - probably waiting to see his husband's car pull into their driveway. Rachel felt a swell of appreciation that she wasn't one of the many, many kids in the world who had divorced parents. She didn't know what she would do without her Dad and Daddy.

Rachel slipped away quietly, leaving her daddy to her thoughts, while she wandered off to her room with a promise to study for a test, but really to stare lazily up at the ceiling with thoughts about the pink note she had found in her locker that afternoon.

She wondered if there was going to be one waiting for her tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I'm still doing Dismantle in Repair. I just hit a huge writer's block with it and decided to take a little break from it until I get ideas for it. (If you have ideas for DIR, please PM me!) But anyway, what do you think of this one? I'm so inspired for Faberry right now, it's sort of ridiculous. I *cough* kinda got in a debate with my family yesterday at dinner with why Quinn was a lesbian and has a crush on Rachel *cough*


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

Just for the record, Quinn was currently standing at Brittany's locker completely because she wanted to talk to her friend. The fact that it was across from Rachel's was a complete and total convenience and Quinn was _so_ not trying to catch Rachel's mood to see if her note improved anything because Quinn Fabray so did not care how Berry felt. At all.

Brittany had been in the middle of dishing about her late night sleepover with Artie when Mercedes Jones approached Berry's locker and Berry instantly started asking Mercedes questions about the note that Quinn had wrote for her secretly. Instantly, two things clicked in the former head Cheerios captain's brain: Berry was under the impression that Mercedes had written the note and now that Berry spilled about the note to Mercedes, it was bound to be all over the school fairly quickly. The revelation sent Quinn's stomach in knots, and she knew exactly the reason, too. Quinn was angry - livid - that gossip about the note would be out because Quinn had wanted to keep it secret between her and Berry.

_But maybe Mercedes will decide to keep her mouth shut about this one,_ Quinn's mind suggested meekly. Yeah, right, Quinn shot back at herself. Good gossip was good gossip to Mercedes, she didn't care who it hurt, really. It hurt her to admit that considering the black girl had been such a good friend to her the year before, but there was no denying it. Mercedes Jones was a huge gossip and pretty soon people would know all about the note, maybe even bully Berry more because of it.

But this time, when people start bullying Berry, Quinn won't do anything. She will most certainly not be stupid enough to write her another note. The blonde's reputation was still suffering pretty severely from her huge mistake last year, she couldn't risk people figuring out Quinn Fabray had been writing notes to Berry and starting crazy, untrue rumors that Quinn had a lesbian crush on her or something, which would permanently send her rep to hell. The last thing Quinn needed was ridiculous, false rumors like that flying around about her that weren't true. At all.

Because Quinn Fabray was straighter than a stick, thank you very much.

* * *

><p>When Rachel entered the choir room for glee club rehearsal, the room was buzzing with gossip. Rachel knew exactly what they were talking about, too. They were talking about the note Rachel had received yesterday afternoon, encouraging her to <em>stay strong<em>, from an unsigned classmate.

Rachel knew very well that the whole thing could be a huge trick, but her sixth sense was telling her something entirely opposite than what her brain was. This note, the person who wrote it, they were genuine. They cared about Rachel. Thinking that just made Rachel all the more curious to find her note writer. She hoped her sixth sense would stay on her side and direct her to the note writer - maybe they could even become friends! Or something more...

Taking her normal seat in the chairs, Rachel surveyed the room she was seated in. Everyone was pretty much huddled in one huge circle, Mercedes Jones hot in the center of it, gossiping about her note - all except two people, Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray. The newly reunited happy couple looked miserable. Finn was glaring daggers at the back of Rachel's chair, obviously jealous that clearly someone else cared about Rachel - though it was ridiculous for the tall boy to be jealous since they had been broken up for a long time. And then there was Ms. Fabray, former head Cheerio, and also one of her number one tormentors in the past. Finn being upset as he was was a given, but Quinn? Quinn being upset confused Rachel. If anything, Rachel had expected that by now Quinn would already be shooting hot insults at her, but the blonde had been pretty much pouting all day long.

Odd.

Her sixth sense blared sirens in her brain as the last few thoughts about Quinn danced through her mind, but she shook her head wildly, dismissing them. There was absolutely _no way _that there was any relation between Quinn and the note she received yesterday. Just none. Even though the blonde has been through a lot the last year, now she was back to her old self - or pretty close to it, anyway. She had to admit, Quinn hadn't really bullied Rachel that much lately. Well, except for the disaster that happened when they were supposed to write a song together.

And she had been fooled, yet again, that Quinn was actually real and sought out friendship with the singer. When all she wanted was to tear her down again. Rachel had a lot of pretty raw scars: her mother, her love life, her mother... but Quinn was the one Rachel kept falling for time and time again, and it stung more each and every time.

But not anymore. As of right now, Rachel Berry was positive she would never fall for Quinn Fabray's facades ever again. She just couldn't take the ache it left her with every time, the dull, constant reminder that no one ever really wanted Rachel. They just tolerated her for her talent.

_But that was the past, _Rachel reminded her self with a light smile. Now, now someone wanted her and cared about her and wanted her to stay strong. Her secret admirer. Could you call it that after only one note and since it really wasn't secret anymore that she had been getting them? Rachel shrugged, deciding that she didn't care if it was correct or not, because she was too happy to care about being right.

And so Rachel made it through another glee rehearsal, with the thought in mind of a note waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Quinn's feet lead her to Berry's locker after glee rehearsal unwillingly. She knew it was probably not a good idea to keep this going, not really. But after seeing how purely happy her note had made the brunette this morning, Quinn would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling a little proud of herself. But did that mean she should write another note?<p>

No, she probably shouldn't. If she did, she would practically be sealing her fate at McKinley as a loser. But the lines between should and want were starting to blur, and before she knew it the blonde was in front of the diva's locker, almost ready to write another note for the diva, when something caught her eye.

A small note, sticking out of Berry's locker. It was begging her to take it, to read it. She snatched it up and was surprised to see it was addressed to her - well, not directly to her, but to "Secret Admirer" which was still her.

_Dear Secret Admirer,  
>I must thank you for your note. It made me very happy, and I thank you for caring.<br>I will continue to stay strong, Admirer! :)  
>I hope to hear from you again soon.<br>-Rachel._

By the time Quinn finished reading the note three times over, she knew she had to write another note. She couldn't just write one and just stop. It just wasn't right. So writing another one, especially after the note she had gotten in return, was the logical thing to do, right? Or maybe it wasn't. But Quinn honestly didn't care too much right now.

This time, she wanted to make the note more detailed, personal. So she lugged her backpack to the library and sealed her fate.

xx

Quinn huddled over the table, which she had claimed as her own for the duration of her time, pondering over the right things to say. God, Quinn loathed this. Normally, she wasn't afraid. She was strong, confident, and words came relatively easy to her when it came to love. But in the past, it was never real, it was all for control.

_And now, apparently, it's real, Fabray?_ She groaned and slammed her head down on the desk. A soft, tentative voice broke through her inner frustration.

"Quinn?" Rachel approached the distressed blonde with obvious caution, like she was a wild animal or something. And, Quinn guessed, Quinn probably was some sort of a wild animal to Berry after all that she'd done to the girl in the past, "Are...Are you okay?"

Quinn's head shot up and her eyes were wider than she imagined was possible as she scrambled to hide the note from Rachel's sight. "Um, y-yeah, Berry. Totally fine. Now get lost, thanks."

A dry, humorless chuckle escaped the singer's mouth. "I guess I shouldn't have expected any different," she mumbled as she started to turn around, "See you later, Quinn."

Quinn scrunched her forehead together and sighed, knowing what she had to do. If she didn't, it would haunt her as she tried to get to sleep and she was not planning on losing any more sleep because of Berry if avoidable. And this was extremely avoidable. "Wait," Quinn sighed and was thankful when the brunette turned around quickly, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just...tired. But you probably don't give a crap about that. So, um, anyway, I hear you have a secret admirer?"

Quinn decided to ignore how idiotic she sounded.

"I'm sure you've heard, along with everyone else. Mercedes probably told you, didn't she? Gosh, she really is a terrible gossip." Rachel had a light smile playing on her lips.

Quinn giggled in agreement, "Yeah, she is. It was...entertaining to live with her, to say in the least. But she's loyal, and that's what counts, right?"

"I suppose so," Rachel nodded, "I think she fits the definition of loyal pretty thoroughly, not that I would personally know what it means to be loyal, as I have never had someone be loyal on my account."

The blonde frowned at the reminder, fresh guilt starting up in her stomach. "I..." her mouth not being able to form the right words to say, she just shook her head, "Forget it."

Rachel bit her lip, obviously uncomfortable now. "So, what brings you to the library? I can't say I normally see you and your people flocking around here most of the time."

"My people?" Quinn raised her eyebrow at the diva, suddenly annoyed. "You know, Berry, I get I was a bitch to you and all when I was on the Cheerios, but you wanna know something? I'm not that girl anymore. But if it makes you and your big head sleep better at night, I will make sure me and 'my people' steer clear of the library."

"Quinn, I didn't mean it like that! Wait!" Quinn heard the girl calling to her retreating back.

But she was already close to the door. She made sure to stop at the trash can, tearing up Rachel's response and all that she had written in her second note and throwing them in carelessly. She didn't care if Rachel were to find them, or if she figured out it was her, because she would never write another note to Rachel Berry again.

* * *

><p>That night, Quinn laid in her bed, unable to channel sleep to her drained body. All she could do was stare up at the ceiling and be swarmed with thoughts of Berry and their encounter in the library. It had been going pretty smoothly, until Quinn had overreacted and thrown a hissy fit.<p>

But, in Quinn's mind, she thought she had pretty good reasoning for ending their conversation the way she did. All through out their banter, Quinn could feel the pressure of Berry's note and what she had of her own burning in her skin. Part of her almost wanted to blurt out 'It's me who wrote the note!' but a huger part willed her to stay quiet.

And, over all, Quinn felt pretty good about herself and the note, and she realized she didn't care if someone found out, because Berry really wasn't all that bad. She needed someone to be nice to her every one and a while. But then she opened her mouth, and used the term 'your people' and Quinn was instantly reminded of who she was talking to. Berry. Annoying, loud, _annoying _Berry - who she could care less if she felt good about herself sometimes.

Except some part of her did care. Maybe the part of her that was evident last year was the one who cared. But all she knew was that part lead her down stairs to the kitchen table to write Berry another note.

Because Quinn was the reason the girl didn't have any real friends, and Quinn was now realizing how inaccurate her rumors were, and Berry deserved a friend.

Even a secret friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, um, OH MY GOD? You guys are so awesome, thank you so much for all the responses! I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! (:  
>Oh, a ton of you were curious about the debate and if I won it and stuff. It really wasn't so much as a debate as me screaming my opinion at them. My sister tried to argue about Quinn's straightness with Sam, and I went Jersey Shore on her, ha-ha. (; But seriously. I can not stand SamQuinn. Gross! But anyway, I think I made my point. (:

* **I APOLOGIZE IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMAR / SPELLING ERRORS! ***


	3. Chapter 3

**_3_**

Almost a week after recieving her first note, Rachel heard nothing from the note giver. She tried to not let her spirits be too dampened by the fact, but they most definitely were. She had just been so excited, and gotten her hopes up so high...and now it was blowing up right back in her face, just like it always did when she expected too much out of people.

So to say she was surprised when she finally got a reply would be an understatement. At this point, she was honestly not expecting anything at all out of the person who had written the note ever again, and she was beginning to become quite okay with the fact. But a week later a reply came - this time on purple notebook paper.

It read,

_Dear Rachel,  
>I'm sorry it took me so long to reply. I just couldn't think of the right things to say,<br>because there's just so much I want to say to you.  
>And I was more than a little setback when the rumor-mill<br>got back round to me about the note. I'm not angry or  
>anything, I was just a little surprised that word got out<br>so fast.  
>I'm happy that you're going to stay strong.<br>Don't ever let those stupid, ignorant bullies get you down, okay?  
>Remember to smile!<br>~_

And smile she did as she walked to her first period class. On her way there, she noticed Kurt Hummel putting book's in his locker, and she decided to wait for her new friend seeing as though they had first period together, anyway. She reminded herself to not seem too happy, because she just wanted everyone else to forget about the secret admirer thing.

"Hi, Kurt! Have you been enjoying your days back at McKinley?" The brunette smiled and leaned against the locker next to Kurt's.

"Yeah," the counter tenor smiled warmly, "I am. It's great to be back here, with my real friends, and the bullying seems to have died down quite a bit since I've been away in the land of Dalton Academy. Though I'm trying to not get my hopes up, it could easily just be calm before the storm."

Rachel frowned, saddened at the thought of her friend being bullied. "Let us hope not, Kurt. And even if it does start up again, you've got me, the glee club, and Blaine to put the bullies in their place. Most importantly me, of course."

Kurt laughed genuinely. "I even missed you and your big ego while I was at Dalton. How could that have possibly happened?"

"I am kind of extremely easy to miss..." The diva replied jokingly as she smiled at the soprano.

"That you are, Miss Rachel Berry, that you are," the boy countered as he clicked his locker shut. "Shall we voyage off to our first period, then?" Kurt held out his elbow for the singer to loop her arm with.

Rachel gladly looped her arm with his. "I believe we shall, Mister Hummel."

And with that, the two strutted off to their first period class, unaware of the former Cheerios captain and blonde jock that watched them as they went.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray eventually made her way to her first period class, but she can't say she paid as much attention as she should've. Her mind was too focused on two certain brunettes that she had been watching that morning, and also her ex-boyfriend who too seemed to be watching the pair.<p>

There was no mistaking that her reply had once again made the pint-sized diva incredibly happy. And, try as she might to deny it, she enjoyed seeing the girl happy. When Rachel Berry was truly happy, she projected that energy to everyone around her, and lately Rachel had been truly happy - all because of Quinn's notes that she had started to write to the other girl on a whim.

And then there was Sam... Sam Evans, whom Quinn used to date. Sam Evans, who used to date Santana Lopez before the two had broken up not long after the return of a certain soprano. Sam Evans, who behind the jock facade was a huge dork. Sam, who to had been watching Rachel and Kurt's conversation that morning. He hadn't been so much as watching both of them as he was staring at Kurt. He had been staring at the other boy with a look of wanting that he hadn't looked at any of his other girlfriends, Quinn included, with. And there was also the way he looked so absolutely heartbroken whenever Blaine was around...she decided she would confront her ex about it when she had the chance. But right now, she needed to get her mind out of the gutter and pay attention in class.

As Quinn was walking out of first period, she was confronted by none other than the school's residential creep, Jacob Ben Israel.

The blonde did one of her infamous eyebrow raises, confused and impatient. She had already been late to her first period class, she was not about to be late to her second period class, too. "Yes?"

The creep smirked. "I heard from the rumor mill that McKinley High's star has a secret admirer." He stated with so much pride that Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes in reply.

"And why should I care if Man-Hands has a secret admirer, creep?" Quinn replied, her HBIC tone in tack as her heart began to race.

This question seemed to excite Jacob and also seemed to be an open invitation to whatever he was wanting to discuss with her. He pushed his glasses up high on his nose and began to walk side-by-side with the ex-Cheerio to second period - which they unfortunately shared together. "Oh, no reason, none at all... The rumor mills also spinning out that Finn Hudson is number one suspect... Any comment?"

Despite herself, Quinn rolled her eyes again. "Please, if Finn really wanted Rachel back - which he doesn't - he wouldn't have to put that much effort into it. The dwarf's so desperate for love that she would take Finn back in a heart beat."

"I see you and Rachel are still not on good terms after the whole babygate drama of last year," the boy observed. "Is it true that after Rachel spilled the beans about you giving yourself to Puck that you punched her right in the nose, and now she might need surgery on her nose because of it?"

"No, but I sure as hell wanted to at first. And she wouldn't do too bad with a nose job."

That was all Quinn got to say on the matter before the teacher entered the room. The teacher began to babble about their latest homework assignment, but Quinn would be lying is she said her brain had took in any of it. Quinn had a sinking feeling that somehow, Rachel had heard what Quinn had said about her. The fact that Rachel had heard Quinn insult her used to fill her with a cruel sense of pride in herself, but now it offered the opposite effect. Now she was down right disgusted with herself.

Sure enough, Rachel Berry stood in the nearest girls' bathroom, crying in front of the mirror.

"Why - do - they - all - hate - me - s-s-so - m-m-much?" Rachel sobbed to herself, "_Why_?"

She knew that it was ridiculous that Quinn's bitter words had had such a hard effect on her, but lately she had been over-sensitive to about everything and anything. But this was different. With Quinn it had always been different.

Maybe it was the fact that, a few days ago, the two girls had actually held a...sort-of civil conversation in the library. For a fleeting moment, Rachel had thought that maybe this year would be the year that the two of them would finally get over their grudges for each other and start building a friendship. But she had been wrong.

"No," Rachel said, whipping her head up to face her reflection in the mirror. "I'm not going to cry over stupid, fake Quinn Fabray. My note giver wanted me to smile today and to keep on smiling, so I will. I can't let them get to me."

The diva wished she knew who her note giver was, wish they would reveal themselves. She could really use a friend right now.

Just as she thought that, a small piece of paper was suddenly slid underneath the bathroom door. Rachel walked over to it, struck by dying curiosity. _No, it can't be from..._

But it was. She hurriedly pushed her ear against the door to listen for footsteps but she heard nothing. Her note giver had come and gone quickly. Rachel nearly tore the note open.

_R,  
>Please, don't cry, bb. :(<br>I know you're wondering why I didn't just come in there myself and tell you this.  
>I know you must think I'm some sort of coward.<br>But Rachel, you just wouldn't understand, not now.  
>Someday, I'll reveal myself to you.<br>But for now...  
>Anyway, can you do something for me?<br>__I want you to go back out there,  
>and smile.<br>Then, in glee club, I want you to sing something.  
>Anything at all.<br>For the whole club. I don't care if Mr. Schue tries to stop you, do it anyway.  
>Shine like the star you are.<br>~_

More tears ran down the singer's face. "Okay, I'll do it. For you, if you can hear me."

By the time Glee rolled around, Rachel already had her song picked out. Mr. Schue was, as usual, late. She sat down in her normal seat by herself in the front row, where the only other person down there with her was Artie, and even Artie sat as far away from her as possible. But she couldn't let them get her down.

Finally, Mr. Schue scrambled in the room. "Sorry I'm late guys, there was some last minute stuff I had to take care of and I just couldn't avoid it. Anyway, I thought for this week we would - "

"Actually, Mr. Schue?" Rachel interrupted softly.

Mr. Schue squeezed his eyes shut, obviously annoyed by the interruption. "Yes, Rachel?"

"Before we begin, I had something I wanted to perform for all of you." And before Mr. Schue could begin to object, she quickly made her way up to the front of the room. She gave a small nod to Brad to show that she was ready and began her song.

_ You´re better then the best  
>I´m lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler than the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Lets me know that it´s ok<br>Yeah it´s ok  
>And the moments when my good times start to fade<em>

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<em>

_Even when you´re gone  
>Somehow you come along<br>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
>You steal away the rain and just like that<em>

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<em>

_Don´t know how I lived without you  
>'Cuz every time that I get around you<br>I see the best of me inside your eyes  
>You make me smile<br>You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<br>Oh, you make me smile  
>Oh, you make me smile<em>

As her song ended, Quinn sat in an awed silence. She could feel a wide, silly grin taking up her face as it always did whenever the other girl performed. When Rachel stopped singing, Quinn was the first one to applaud her and the last one who stopped.

Rachel eyed Quinn with surprise as she applauded but then her surprised expression melted into one of gratitude. Knowing Quinn, her number one tormentor, liked her performance that much made her smile.

She hoped her note giver liked her performance as much as Quinn did.


	4. Chapter 4

_First and foremost, I would like to apologize profusely for the obscenely long time it took for me to get this chapter out. For all of summer, I had zilch inspiration and I started school back up this week and I've been like a _ (insert cool noun verb type thing here) of inspiration. Enjoy!_

**_4_**

People parted way in the hallway to allow her to move directly down the center and she couldn't help but smirk. The thing that she had dreamed of for so long that her favorite frenemy seemed to always somehow steal back just when she got close enough to taste it was finally _hers_.

Santana Lopez continued to move with the same amount of swag and ease that only Santana had and could work. She searched the hallway for the familiar locker that she had spent all of freshmen year and the half of sophomore year at gossiping and discussing dance routines. She finally found it and set off quickly for the blonde girl she had been dying to see since yesterday after glee club.

After Berry had finished performing that one Uncle Kracker song, Santana couldn't help but notice Quinn's reaction. It was different from her normal Fangirling-Over-Rachel reaction that she normally got whenever the dwarf performed something… she was acting like it had been especially for her or something.

And that made her start thinking, and now she just needed to know if she was right.

"Quinn," Santana said cooly as she approached the blonde, "what's up with you?"

Quinn Fabray eyed her old friend with a note of suspicion…and – what was that? Was it longing? Did she miss the Unholy Trinity friendship? The popularity? Or did she envy something of hers?

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Santana." Quinn replied slowly, her eyes never leaving the Latina. Santana was obviously up to something, and Quinn wasn't in the mood for Santana to beat around the bush about it. But then, did San ever beat around the bush at anything?

Santana rolled her eyes. Apparently, she wasn't up for it either. "I'm talking about with you and Berry. I saw your face when she was performing. You were like _glowing_, Q."

Quinn calmly kept her face calm of any emotion. "What are you implying, San?"

The Cheerio's face illustrated clear frustration, but then suddenly softened. "Look, Q, I'm going to say something that I've thought for a long time but never had enough ladyballs to confront you about,"

The blonde closed her eyes and waited for it. She knew what Santana was going to say – the Latina was just so knowing about these things.

"Are you a lesbian?" she finally whispered.

She felt something warm dripping down her cheeks. Quinn suddenly realized she was crying. "I-I don't know, San. I just don't. I'm so confused," the girl whimpered, looking down and allowing her honey blonde hair to cover her tear stained cheeks from any on lookers. "I've thought about talking to you about it for the longest time because I knew you would understand. But so much has happened and I…"

"I understand," Santana replied softly, "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you, Q."

Quinn nodded. "I'm sorry too, S. So sorry."

Santana gave her a small smile and pulled her into a warm embrace. She had forgotten how much she missed having actual friends other than B. "So it's Rachel, right?" Santana whispered as she pulled away.

The blonde shot her a confused look.

"You're crushing on Rachel, correct?" she clarified.

Quinn blushed and nodded quickly.

"And it's been you writing the notes to her, I take it?"

Quinn nodded again.

Santana nodded, looking thoughtful. "Look, Q," she said when she spoke again, "I can't tell you how to go about this, and God knows I'm probably the worst person to talk to about this stuff, but can I give you some advice?"

"Yeah," Quinn said back without missing a beat. "I would love it."

"I worried too much about what other people thought about me, how they would label me and what they would say, and instead of focusing and how much I l-_love_," she gulped, "Britt, she couldn't wait for me forever, and I ended up screwing it up. I guess the moral is… focus more on the love, not the hate of other people. And don't wait too long; you can't expect Berry to wait forever for a secret admirer, can you?"

The bell rang over head, startling both girls.

"I'll talk to you later, Q."

And Santana swayed away, leaving a pondering Quinn in her wake.

The next couple weeks passed by, and Quinn and Rachel's note-relationship had developed a considerable amount. Words came easier, smiley faces were more often, and they even had a few inside jokes. She had even mustered up enough courage to be a little bit nicer to Rachel in person.

In short, Quinn Fabray was absolutely glowing with happiness.

But still, Quinn couldn't shake the feeling that this was calm before the storm. She had a feeling that something was going to happen – what she didn't know – all she knew was that something would eventually happen to reveal Quinn and lose Rachel's trust.

That scared her beyond words. She didn't know _why _she was so scared of people finding out. It wasn't like she had anything to hide. She hadn't written anything in the notes that could wreck her reputation or anything.

Maybe what she was really scared of wasn't people finding out, but the way people would react. The whispering… Not that anything in those notes would cause people to whisper, of course.

Right?

Shaking her head, she decided to pay attention to what Mr. Schue was talking about. She really needed to pay attention more…

Things had gotten better on Rachel's end even. She wasn't being bullied half as bad as she was before by the glee clubbers. Maybe because her personality had toned down quite a bit these past couple weeks.

She really hoped she didn't just jinx Rachel.

Mr. Schue kept talking about their latest assignment. The words "solo" and "musical" were said and Rachel's head instantly perked up. So naturally, Quinn's head perked up as well. It must be something good.

Sure enough, soon Rachel's hand was shooting into the air. Around her, groans sounded.

Quinn just barely resisted the urge to turn around and tell them all to shut up.

Mr. Schue's mouth moved and soon Rachel was standing in front of the room and speaking. Quinn forgot how much she missed Rachel in front of the room.

Not that she, um, had liked it before of course… Well, she did have some pretty good ideas normally… And it also gave to observe the girl's outfit without seeming weird.

In her knee high socks, plaid mini skirt, and animal sweater Rachel Berry truly was something else. Anyone else would've been repulsed by her fashion sense – they _were_ repulsed by it – but Quinn found it kind of it kinda adorably cute.

"As being the most musically knowledgeable person in this room, I find it imperative that you all chose to put me on lead for this particular group number."

Around the room, people started to mock Rachel – speaking in high voices, making obscene hand gestures, making weird facial expressions.

The brunette felt tears well in her eyes. She never meant to come off so… strong about these kind of things, but she just got so excited and how much she wanted it just tended to take over and do all the talking for her.

_Crap, Rachel, don't cry, _the singer chanted to herself. _You're stronger than this._

But she couldn't help it. She found her feet taking her to the door and heard satisfied laughter and Mercedes talking about "adding black flair to lame musical number" and there were feet following her. Why were there feet following her?

Quinn watched as Rachel darted into the nearest girls' bathroom. And she knew this time, writing a simple note wouldn't be enough.

It was time to take the next step.

So Quinn walked into the bathroom that she had seen Rachel disappear into.

Rachel looked up, eyes wide with shock, when she saw the blonde standing before her. She cleared her throat. "I-if you've come to continue with what our lovely fellow glee clubbers have started, please just get it over with quickly."

Quinn couldn't say anything. She was just standing there, gaping at her soundlessly. She should do something, she really should, but what do you do to comfort a girl you bullied for two years and have secretly been writing notes to?

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," she heard herself saying.

Rachel gasped. Quinn Fabray, her number one tormentor for years, was apologizing to her? Had the world gone crazy? When a minute or so passed without her busting up laughing she decided that yes, the world was crazy.

"Th-thank you?" Rachel stuttered, her eyes never leaving the blonde.

Said blonde in question's face lit up like a Christmas tree from her response. An unsure thank you was better than an 'I hate you' or no response at all, right?

"Look, it's the end of the day. I don't know about you, but I kind of don't feel like going back to glee for the remainder it has left. What do you say to getting out of here?"

The singer blinked in incomprehension. And for once, Rachel Berry was speechless.

Well, for a moment anyway.

"Yes. Yes, I would very much like to get out of here. With you, I presume? As in the pair of us traveling away from here… together?"

Quinn giggled. She actually freaking _giggled. _

"Well, yeah," she replied, as if this type of thing happened every day. "We can come back later for your car."

Rachel nodded and felt herself getting up and walking towards the girl. She knew this was completely crazy. Her brain was screaming at her that this was a cruel set up, that Quinn had a plan to humiliate her further, and this was stupid, stupid, stupid. But something else in her was saying that if she didn't go, she'd be missing out on something important.

So she allowed herself to follow her tormentor out of the bathroom and down the hall. After all, it was vital for every teenager to do stupid things every once in a while, right?

"Wait," Rachel called to Quinn when they passed her locker. "I need to get my stuff from my locker."

Quinn nodded in understanding and gave her a sweet smile.

When she opened her locker, there was no note. She felt her face drop with dismay. It was the first time in weeks her admirer hadn't left a note.

But she couldn't allow herself to be to upset about it when she heard Quinn quietly clear her throat. After all, it was kind of unhealthy and more than a little pathetic to wait around for notes from someone who was too scared to approach her in person. Who wasn't real.

Quinn was here.

And she was most definitely real.


End file.
